herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is a cartoon character created in 1940 by Walt Disney Productions as the girlfriend of Donald Duck and first appeared in the short Mr. Duck Steps Out. Like Donald, Daisy is an anthropomorphic white duck, but has large eyelashes and ruffled tail feathers to suggest a skirt. She is often seen wearing a hair bow, blouse, and shoes. Daisy usually shows a strong affinity towards Donald, although she is often characterized as being more sophisticated than him. History Originally Daisy Duck was a minor character featured on special occasions in cartoons starring Donald Duck, Daisy would eventually become a recurring character in Disney productions, joining the likes of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, the aforementioned Donald and Pluto, as one of the company's primary stars; making appearances in all forms of media around the world. In Mr. Duck Steps Out, Donald visits the house of his new love interest for their first known date. At first Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Donald soon notices her tailfeathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Huey, Dewey and Louie who have followed their uncle and clearly compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move wildly around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new lover with kisses. In the 1941 short The Nifty Nineties, featured Mickey and Minnie Mouse in an 1890s setting. Daisy appear in a sequence as cyclist alongside Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie, followed by Goofy mounted on a penny-farthing bicycle. This was an indication that Daisy was already a permanent addition to Donald's supporting cast. However, she would make no further animated appearances until Donald's Crime (released on 29 June 1945). The short featured Donald having arranged a date with Daisy at a nightclub but not having enough money to pay for it. He proceeds to take $1.35 from the piggy bank of his nephews. The crime of the title is theft and the rest of the short focused on Donald feeling guilt. His own imagination provided increasingly disturbing and nightmarish visions of the possible repercussions of his actions and resulted in Donald resolving to return the money. Starting from this short, Daisy was given a normal voice, as opposed to the "duck voice" of Donald. In Sleepy Time Donald (released on 9 May 1947), is involved in attempting to rescue sleepwalking Donald from wandering into danger. The Donald is loose in an urban environment and the humor results from the problems Daisy herself suffers while trying to keep him safe. In Donald's Dilemma (released on 11 July 1947), starred her, Daisy attemps suicide, after that Donald lost his memory when a potted with a flower planted in it falls in his head from atop of a building, with improved voice, becoming a singer and performer of When You Wish Upon a Star that becomes a success, whose gives an enormous number of fans but without remembers of who was Daisy and finally kicks the potted with a flower planted in it in Donald's head just like psychologist recommended to her for that Donald lost his improved voice and singing career and recovers his remember of Daisy. In Donald's Dream Voice (released on 21 May 1948), Donald would also face problems resulting from his own voice. He works as a door-to-door salesman but his customers do not understand a word he is saying. His attempts at politeness are misinterpreted and customers react angrily to imagined insults. But Daisy convinces him otherwise "Don't give up! I have faith in you!". His problems seem to end when Donald buys a box of "voice pills", a medicine temporarily improving his voice. He gets confident enough in his newfound voice to prepare his marriage proposal for Daisy. But due to an accident he loses all but one of his pills. The rest of the short features his frustrated attempt to regain this last pill in order to propose to her. Something which he is eventually unable to do. After a few minutes of trying to get it, the pill ends up getting swallowed by a cow and makes it able to talk. And tells Donald he can't understand what he's saying. Donald then throws a tantrum. Trivia *In the 1950 short Crazy Over Daisy, set in the 1890s. Donald seems in good mood and on his way for his date with Daisy but when Chip 'N Dale start to antagonise to Donald, results in one of their typical fights. Daisy interrupts in final scene accusing to Donald of being cruel to the two "innocent" chipmunks, becoming in the antagonist in final scene of episode and Donald had to forget of this date. *In the comic book version, Daisy Duck appear with her precursor Donna Duck, antagonist from the 1937 short film Don Donald in Bob Karp's Donald Duck daily strips from 1951, who is moving as Donald's neighbour, causing Daisy to be jealous. This establishes the two as separate characters, and marks the first time they appear together in a story. In this version, Daisy Duck is a villanous character. *On screen, Daisy had villainous facets in Cured Duck (released on 26 October 1945), when attacks violently to Donald in final scene of episode and Donald's Double Trouble (released on 28 June 1946), in when rejects to Donald for his poor command of English and his less-than-refined manners, for that Donald recruit to his identical double for that Donald to win back Daisy's heart. After 1996 series Quack Pack, Daisy returned to her dark facet in Mickey Mouse Works, particulary in Donald’s Dinner date, where attacks to Goofy and in Mickey's Mixed Nuts, where verbally bullies to Donald in final scene of the episode, for that during the episode Minnie visits to Daisy, Minnie who was imprisioned for her fault, throws cake in her face in final scene. In House of Mouse also had villanous facets, particularly in Unplugged Club (chapter 5 of season 1), where Daisy gave slap in the face to Donald, after blackout and in the short Double Date Don, from episode Clarabelle's Big Secret (chapter 3 of season 2), when Daisy was bad again with Donald. *In the episode House of Magic of House of Mouse (chapter 16 of season 3), Daisy steals the Magic Wand of Fairy Godmother from 1950 version of Cinderella with the intention of perform a magic act but accidentaly makes disappear to the audience. Later dressed as Maleficent with the staff, dissappear House of Mouse and begin to feeling remorseful but Jafar, who arrive late, supports to Mickey and he with Iago using the famous magic spell Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo to return the House of Mouse and were tricked by Mickey to receive "Agrabah" as a reward for their good deeds. Similar Heroes *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) - TBA *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'': **Tommy Oliver – Tommy is the Sixth Ranger in the main cast of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and partner of Kimberly Ann Hart during the major part of first half of the series and later partner of Katherine Hillard. In the case of Daisy Duck is an opposite pole: Daisy is the second partner of Donald, after leaving to Donna who dumped him and is the Sixth Ranger in the main cast of Mickey Mouse series. **Kimberly Ann Hart - Kimberly's Ranger uniform has skirt but the uniform of Yellow Power Ranger (Trini Kwan and later Aisha Campbell) not because her counterpart from Zyuranger is male. However, a female version of the TigerRanger costume was made with a skirt for the 2011 Super Sentai series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which first appears on the show in Episode 11 due to that Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow is girl. Daisy Duck frequently use shoes but Donald not. However, Donald rarely use shoes. *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars): Anakin is passed to the dark side and becomes in Darth Vader. Later returns to be good and save to his son Luke Skywalker from Emperor Palpatine in The Return of the Jedi. In the classic series, Daisy Duck is passed to dark side in Cured Duck final scene, attacking violently to Donald. Later Daisy returns to be good and regains to her partner in Donald’s Dilemma. *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) *Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *She-Hulk (Marvel Universe) *Betty Ross (Marvel Universe) *Clover (Totally Spies) Gallery Donald_Duck_Goin'_Quackers.jpg Donald-Duck-and-Daisy-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6615837-1024-768.jpg Minnie Mouse putting her foot down as she stands up to Pete.png Donald&Daisy- Quack Attack.jpeg Donald flirting with Daisy.PNG|Donald Duck flirting with Daisy Duck in Mickey,Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004). Magic Daisy.png|Tomboyish Daisy Duck in House of Mouse, episode House of Magic. External Links *Daisy Duck - Love Interest Wiki *Daisy Duck - Disney Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Daisy Duck Category:Genius Category:Damsel in distress Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anti Hero Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Super Heroine Category:Twins Category:Ingenue Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Role Models Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Articles under construction Category:Tomboys Category:Magical Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Dimwits Category:Lego Heroes